1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rock pickers and more specifically it relates to a rock and material loading system that is removably attachable to a loader bucket for loading material such as rocks into the loader bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rock picking devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional rock picker includes a frame, a hitch for attaching to a tractor, a storage bin pivotally attached to the frame for receiving the rocks, a plurality of rock picking arms that rotate about the frame thereby throwing the rocks into the storage bin, and a power take off (PTO) assembly attached to the rock picking arms for connecting to the PTO of the tractor. Alternative conventional rock pickers are similar to the previous rock-picking device, however they include a loader bucket that is hydraulically raised/lowered for throwing the rock into the storage bin of the rock picking device.
Conventional rock picking devices are fine for the use they are designed for. However, conventional rock picking devices are undesirable since the user must pull the structure behind the tractor. In addition, conventional rock picking devices tend to be relatively expensive because they are generally self-contained. In addition, conventional rock picking devices are undesirable since they are not useful for retrieving rocks deep within the surface of the earth.
An example of an attempt to solve the problem of conventional rock pickers is U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,348 to Omann. Omann teaches a rock and material loading apparatus having a plurality teeth pivotally supported about the front edge of a loader bucket. Omman further teaches a pair of knee members below the plurality of teeth for allowing the user to pivot the plurality of teeth by lowering the front edge of the bucket. Omman does not utilize any hydraulic cylinders or actuators for manipulating the plurality of teeth.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for being removably attachable to a loader bucket for loading material such as rocks into the loader bucket. Conventional rock picking devices require pulling the structure with a large tractor. In addition, conventional rock picking devices do not allow easy removal for allowing normal utilization of the loader bucket and tractor.
In these respects, the rock and material loading system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being removably attachable to a loader bucket for loading material such as rocks into the loader bucket.